fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
KotLC Quotes
On this page, you can share what a character would say, or a quote from the series. Keep everything appropriate and suitable for everyone. If you did not create it, please give credit to the rightful owner. Have fun! Remember, please say who said the quote if it is from a character! You can post pictures or writings on this page! Most Remembered "Woah - back the T. Rex up!" - Keefe Sencen "I'd rather be punished for making the right decision than live with the guilt of making the wrong one for the rest of my life." - Sophie Foster ”There`s no reason to worry” - Alden Vacker "You must be lost." - Keefe Sencen "Is this you?" - Fitz "Is that my dress?" - Biana "Potential is nothing if it's never lived up to" -Councillor Terik ”It’s ok Sophie, we are here to help. We’ve been looking for you for twelve years.”- Fitz Vacker ” Fitz, what kind of name is Fitz?”- Sophie Foster ”It used to be beautiful” - Linh Song “You kids...”- Mr.Forkle "The ballade of Bo and Ro!" - Keefe Sencen "Happy shadow thoughts!" - Linh Song "Family doesn't decide who we are, we do." -Keefe Sencen Exile "We could all use a little more weird in our lives," - Fitz Vacker "Those who wander are not lost" - Wanderling Woods "Being powerful worries people, Sophie. It's unfair and it hurts, but can't you understand why it happens?" - Grady Ruewen "You're so weird." "That's why you like me." - Keefe Sencen Everblaze "I just... I'm tired of being left out. I know it’s partially my fault, because I’ve been a jerk to you a few times. But I’ll never do that again. And I have a special ability now. And I really want to help with whatever you and Keefe are working on." - Biana Vacker "Any openings in the Nobility for a professional troublemaker?" - Keefe Sencen "Fix me Foster, you´re my only hope." -Keefe Sencen ”You’d be surprised at how powerful hope can be” - Councillor Terik Neverseen "I could be your hero any day" - Keefe Sencen "The only ones to refuse readings are those with darkness to hide." -Tam Song "He's not all bad no one is. That's what makes villains so scary they're not as different from us as we want them to be." - Sophie Foster ”Never underestimate the power of the page.” - Mr.Forkle ”All it takes is one to stand where others fall.”- Calla Lodestar "HEY DEX- YOUR GIRLFRIENDS ARE HERE! AND THAT GUY WHO'S WAY COOLER THAN YOU ARE!" -Bex Dizznee "Thank you for being brave enough to find me one last time"-Mr. Forkle "I'm ninty nine point nine percent sure I'm dying"-Keefe Sencen "Sometimes things have to get worse before they get better." - Keefe Sencen ”Time is a funny thing. Once it’s gone, it’s gone. But then it passes on to someone else. You’ll do great things with it, Sophie. Wonderful, incredible things. I’m sorry I won’t be able to see them. But don’t let that stop you from living them. Dream. Fight. Love. Take risks. Allow yourself to be happy.” - Mr.Forkle ”Actions never tell the whole story. Good can be done for the wrong reason and bad can be misunderstood.” - Linh Song Nightfall "Is a day any less worth living simply because you're not going to remember it? - Councillor Bronte "Don't worry, you´re worth it" -Keefe Sencen "I like a challenge" -Keefe Sencen ”I’ll be fighting for the happy ending too.” - Amy Foster Flashback "Why do clothes never have enough pockets?" -Sophie Foster ”I want it to be you.” - Fitz Vacker ”How do you stop the inevitable when no one else will?”– Gethen The Whole Series "No reason to worry." - Alden Vacker "You kids..." - Mr Forkle "Sparkles make everything better!"-Biana Vacker What Characters May Say "My father cried the day I was born because he knew he'd never be as beautiful as me." - Keefe Sencen, probably (Credits to incorrect-kotlc-quotes on Tumblr.) "Out of all of my body parts,my eyes are in the best shape.I do about 667 eyerolls a day." - Tam Song, probably (Credits to incorrect-kotlc-quotes on Tumblr.) ”Hey guys, it’s me! The biggest disappointment you know.” - Alvar Vacker, probably (Created by Luna di Angelo, quote from musical ‘In The Heights’ by Lin-Manuel Miranda) "People love my eyes. Little do they know I wear colored contacts" -Fitz Vacker, probably (created by Betsyfrancisdamesmer) Category:Quotes Category:KotLC